


Focus

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack had never considered himself to be particularly dominant before.





	Focus

It was funny, but Jack had never thought of himself as particularly dominant in the bedroom. Not with Bitty, not with anyone.

But the second they were alone, in bed, and Bitty’s clothes came off and that sweet face was looking up at him for guidance—well, Jack was only human. It would seem his famous focus, drive, and determination were suited for more than just hockey.

“How many times can you come for me, baby?” he murmured, stroking Bitty’s thighs, coaxing them wider.  He had already come once, on Jack’s fingers, dick untouched and straining against his taut little stomach, so lovely Jack wanted desperately to photograph him, just like this.

“I don’t know,” Eric gasped, blinking slowly, cheeks mirroring the pretty pink of his cock.

“Once?” Jack asked, even though it wasn’t really a question. He would come as many times as Jack said he would, and they would both be better for it in the end. “Three times? Four?”

“Jack—” Bitty broke off on a groan when Jack bent over him to take the head of his cock between his lips, licking at the slit and sucking ever so gently, soothing the lingering sensitivity.

Bitty didn’t speak again, hands clutching the bedsheets as Jack worked him. Only his mouth this time, Jack thought, and only his dick.

Then maybe fingers again next, or both.

He would save coming on his cock, with Bitty bouncing over him, limbs liquid and compliant, for last. It was his favorite, after all.

He pushed Eric’s legs wider, fingertips rubbing the joints; he would be sore tomorrow, in more ways than one.

Not a huge hardship, since it meant Jack could baby him, maybe give him a massage, laid out naked on the living room floor.

“Jack, Jack,” Bitty shook his head, eyes squeezed tightly closed.

Jack circled the base of his dick with one hand, squeezing tight. “Not yet, little one.”

“Please,” Bitty gasped, shuddering, hips twitching as Jack staved off his release.

Jack tortured him for a while after that, light flicks of his tongue to his nipples, his earlobe, his lips. Then sucking him down his throat hard and fast until he felt the orgasm build again—before backing off to lick him again and again, brutally slow and teasing. The minutes passed, and then the hour, until Eric’s balls were deeply red and his pleas had turned incoherent.

Jack swallowed every drop.

He left the bed only to retrieve a warm damp cloth and a bottle of juice, taking care of his baby, prepping him for round three.

He kept a box of toys in the closet, some things for Bitty to wear while he was away—beads, a cockring, an assortment of pretty plugs—but others he brought out when he was really enjoying himself and wanted Bitty to feel extra loved, extra special. He covered the vibrator with lube, it’s deep blue ridged form so large that Bitty whimpered when he nudged it inside of him.

“It’ll feel so good, sweetheart, please let me in.” Jack massaged his perineum, bending over to suck his balls into his mouth. He rolled them gently across his tongue, humming in approval when he felt Bitty relax and then the plug slipped inside. It was wireless, with a remote, and he left him to rest with the setting on _1_. “I’m going to make dinner, sleep.”

Before he left, he massaged some tinted lube into Bitty’s sore nipples and along the length of his cock. He liked the pretty pink hue and Bitty liked the tingling sensation from the oils. He ate alone in the kitchen, a bit of rice and chicken, heated up from dinner last night. He made a plate for Bitty, and returned to the bedroom, spoonfeeding him between kisses and occasional turns of the vibrator’s dial.

By the time Bitty pushed the last spoonful away, the setting was at _10._ Jack set the plate on the floor and laid one hand low across Bittys’ stomach; he could feel the strong vibrations under his palm, brutal and punishing against Bitty’s prostrate. Jack was hard, and it would still be an hour before he was inside of this beautiful boy.

He made Bitty drink some water before he knelt, finally, between his legs. Bitty was still spreadeagle, exactly as Jack had left him earlier, and he mused (not for the first time) that he really needed to invest in some restraints. Bitty had already asked for them, craving the helplessness they would instill while Jack worked his body into submission.

Like now.

Jack pushed his knees up and over his shoulders, wanting to be surrounded by Bitty when he came. Oh a whim, he took him in his mouth again, while he worked the plug slowly in and out, fucking him on the vibrator, feeling the ridges catch and ease forward, swallowing the little bursts of precome as fast as they appeared.

Bitty’s endurance was improving, which meant he wasn’t going to come without some kind of additional stimulation—so Jack began to pinch his nipples between the fingers of both hands, rolling and pulling the tiny nubs. He grunted when Bitty came, hard, without warning. He pulled off before he was done, and worked him through the orgasm with his hand.

Bitty protested weakly when he became too sensitive, trembling on the sheets and drenched in sweat.

“More?” Jack asked instead of stopping, grabbing the bottle of pink tinged fluid in one hand and slathering it all over Bitty’s groin. Unbelievably, Bitty came almost immediately, again, the shock of the cool, tingling liquid and the remaining vibrations against his prostate coaxing forth the small orgasm.

Jack turned off the vibrator and gently eased it out of him, smiling when Bitty protested, trying to clench his thighs around hit.

“No, Jack—”

“Shhh,” Jack leaned forward and kissed him. “One more baby, you’re doing so so good.”

Jack wondered if he should stop; four orgams was a lot, even for Bitty during their most playful, but he was still so hard and his boy was so lovely. He gathered him in his arms and lifted him, settling him back to front on his lap. Bitty’s head lolled backward and he smiled. “You good, sweetheart?”

“Mmm, feel so good, Jack,” Bitty nodded, reaching back to pat Jack’s cheek. “One more, okay? I want to come with you inside me.”

Jack nuzzled the back of his head, unsure if that was even possible, but unable to refuse Bitty anything. “Okay,” he whispered, lifting him just enough to slip inside. He had been primed for so long, and Bitty had been worked open on tongue and fingers and plug—it was simply a matter of position. Bitty’s breathless moans were intoxicating. “How can you still be going?” Jack chuckled, wishing he had thought to lube his nipples and cock again. They would be so sore in the morning, but Jack couldn’t keep his hands off of them. They were his to play with and Bitty seemed to enjoy it, even through the soreness.

“Feels so good,” Bitty moaned as Jack rocked up, riding him with clenching thighs and rolling hips.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Jack was having trouble concentrating, trying so hard not to come before Bitty was read

“Mmm, yes,” Bitty nodded frantically. “My cock, baby, please.”

“Your cock?” Jack let Bitty take over, riding him slowly up and down, while his fingers played over his slowly hardening cock; _amazing._ “What do you want?”

Bitty was breathing heavily, head fallen forward, chin on his chest and he panted when he answered. “Play with the head, my—” He moaned as he shifted angles. “My slit.”

Jack murmured agreement, fingertips feathering over Bitty’s slit and cockhead again and again; Bitty liked gentle, light movements most of all, and it was such a joy to give those to him. Sometimes Jack woke up in the early morning hours before dawn and just played with his cock, dragging back the covers and licking at the head, fingers exploring, until Bitty would blink awake and beg him to finish.

Jack scraped a nail across the slit now, and Bitty cried out.

“Again, again— Jack!”

 Jack didn’t though, he was too sensitive, too used. He would never forgive himself if he truly hurt him, no matter how much his little hellion liked the pain with his pleasure. Instead he rubbed over the slit with his fingertips, again and again, working the slim opening, gentle as a whisper until Bitty was crying out again, very little come available after hours in Jack’s bed.

Jack grabbed his hips and finished, rocking up once, twice, and then shouting as he came, hard and long, buried deep inside his boy.

After several moments of cuddles and kisses and quiet murmurings of love, Jack carried him to the bathtub and shared a bath, before readying them both for bed.

And later, as Jack snuggled into him to sleep, he thought of the package of new toys that would arrive later in the week. They were somewhat different, and he hoped Bitty would approve. Because it would involve a little role reversal; Jack wanted to see just how far Bitty could take _him,_ before he begged.


End file.
